Mongoosed
Mongoosed is the sixteenth episode of season three. Synopsis Slips befriends a mongoose, but bonds are severed, when the pair soon finds out, their species are predator and prey. Plot Slips and a mongoose named Carl are the best of friends. They play tag together, they both like saying and playing the same kind of jokes with each other and on others, and they really like each other to. But when they go to one of their courses, an educational film is presented and it presents them with a real shock! Not only does Henry Armadillo learn that his natural enemy is a shark, namely Virgil "Bull" Sharkowski; Slips learns that his natural enemy is the mongoose, which Carl is! Suddenly, all the memories of their friendship disappear and transform into absolute hatred for each other! Slips and Carl will stop at nothing until the other is destroyed, and their antics keep unintentionally harming Adam as Adam keeps getting in their line of fire. Meanwhile, Principal Pixiefrog admits a new Harpy Eagle student into Charles Darwin Middle School, unaware that Jake Spidermonkey's natural enemy is the Harpy Eagle! But Adam has no time to worry about Jake's concerns, he wants to put a ceasefire to Carl and Slips' fighting. So Jake and Adam tie up the two former friends up tight and put them into chairs until they agree to be friends again. But something else intervenes. Principal Pixiefrog comes into the room to tell Carl that he will no longer be attending at Charles Darwin as Carl's parents have decided to enroll Carl at a private Mongoose Academy, so Adam decides to let them go. Suddenly, Slips and Carl remember their friendship and are both saddened at this sudden change of events. They both cry and say that they are going to miss each other. And no sooner do Adam and Jake get that situation resolved than does the Harpy Eagle find Jake! But it turns out that the Harpy Eagle didn't want to hurt Jake, he just wanted to play tag with Jake! And Jake is happy and thinks the Harpy Eagle isn't such a bad guy! Adam on the other hand, is just happy that as it turns out, a human in an all animal school doesn't have any natural enemies at all! Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Carl Mongoose *Coach Gills *Horace Ferret *Mr. Mandrill *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Henry Armadillo *Principal Pixiefrog *Harpy Eagle *James Ant (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Big One Prelude – Alan Tew (Slips chases Carl) * Boss Boogaloo – Russ Savakus (“Tag, you’re it!”) * Happy Boy – Jack Shaindlin (My Enemy, Myself) * Killer On The Run (A) – Gregor Narholz (Slips and Carl fight) * Guitar Salsa – Jo Wetter (Slips vs. Carl) * Boss Boogaloo – Russ Savakus (Principal Pixiefrog steps in) * Forgiveness – Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo (Slips and Carl cry) * Swell Shocker – Kevin Hiatt (The harpy eagle finds Jake) * Too Busy Shopping – Armando Trovajoli (ending) Trivia *In real life, a Cobra is the natural enemy of the Mongoose. It is also unlikely that a Mongoose and a Python may attack each other. *In Mr. Mandrill's film, The enemies are as follows: Robin Vs. Worm, Cat Vs. Dog, Shark Vs. Armadillo, Harpy Eagle Vs. Monkey, and Mongoose Vs. Snake. *Slips and Carl read books titled "Complete Knucklehead's Guide to Hunting Mongoose" and "Snakehunting for Nitwits". These are parodies on the Landmark "For Dummies" instructional books. *James Ant becomes Adam's natural enemy. Gallery Slips in the Grass.png Sneaky Slips.png Sneaky Carl.png Carl in the Grass.png Slips and Carl Find Each Other.png Slips Chasing Carl.png Carl Trips.png Slips Gets Carl.png Mongoosed.png Slips Tags Carl.png Slips and Carl Laughing.png Slips and Carl Go Up to Adam and Jake.png Adam and Jake Think Slips and Carl are Weird.png Coach Gills is a Dummy.png Mr. Mandrill is a Guest Speaker.png My Enemy, Myself Begins.png Robin and Worm.png Cat and Dog.png Shark and Armadillo.png Bull vs. Henry.png Harpy Eagle and Monkey.png Jake Fears Harpies.png Welcome Dangerous Exchange Students.png Welcome Mr. Harpy Eagle.png Snake and Mongoose.png Slips and Carl Shocked They're Enemies.png There's Nothing Bad or Good About These Arrangments.png Carl Punching Slips.png Slips Slaps Carl.png Slips and Carl Mad at Each Other.png Carl vs Slips.png Mr. Mandrill Stops the War.png Sorry Mr. Mandrill.png Henry Serves Slips a Bag.png Carl Evil Death Glare.png The Bag is Moving.png Adam Gets Skunked.png You've Been Skunked by Skunk-O-Gram.png Slips Plans an Attack on Carl.png Slips Hiss Laughs.png Jake Shows Adam the Glory of Swinging.png Adam Crashes Into Carl.png Oops, That Was For Carl.png Jake Realizes Adam Isn't Behind Him.png But the Harpy Eagle Is.png Harpy Eagle Attacks Jake.png Slips Looks for Swamp Water.png Carl with the Remote.png Swamp Machine Attacks.png Can Slams Adam's Books.png Adam Gets Blasted Into a Brick Wall.png Adam is Sick of Getting Almost Killed.png Complete Knucklehead's Guide to Hunting Mongoose.png Slips Reading About Mongoose Hunting.png Jake Has Strangle Rope.png Snake Hunting For Nitwits.png Carl Reading About Snakehunting.png Adam With Strangle Rope.png Adam and Jake Ready to Attack Carl and Slips.png Adam and Jake Attack Carl and Slips.png Carl and Slips Tied to Chairs.png Adam Explains the Ridiculousness of Slips and Carl's Rivalry.png Slips and Carl Refuse to Make Up.png Principal Pixiefrog Steps In To Save The Universe.png Adam Sets Carl and Slips Free.png Carl and Slips Become Friends Again.png Carl and Slips Are Going to Miss Each Other.png Carl and Slips Have a Tearful Goodbye.png Jake Getting All Emotional.png Adam Didn't Know Jake Would be so Affected by Carl's Departure.png Jake is Scared There's a Harpy Eagle.png Evil Harpy Eagle There.png Hapry Eagle Face to Face With Jake.png Harpy Eagle Tags Jake.png Jake's Been Tagged It.png Adam Has No Natural Enemies.png James Kicks Adam.png Adam Sad in the Iris Out.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Slips Episodes